1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielding construction that adopts crimping in fixedly connecting an end portion of a shielding member to a shielding shell and a wiring harness that adopts this shield construction.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2009-87902 below discloses a shielding construction in which an end portion of a braid that is disposed on an external side of an electric wire and a shielding shell that is disposed at a terminating end of an electric wire are electrically connected together by crimping a ring-shaped shielding ring.
In the configuration described above, the braid is a so-called shielding member and is formed by interlacing fine metallic strands having conductivity into a cylindrical configuration. Additionally, the shielding shell is a metallic component having conductivity, and a portion to which the end portion of the braid is connected is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the shielding shell.
The shielding ring has a configuration which enables the end portion of the braid to be inserted to be placed on an inner side thereof. Additionally, the shielding ring also has a configuration which enables crimping to be applied thereto from an outside thereof. When the shielding ring that is configured in the way described above is crimped, the braid is brought into contact with the shielding shell so as to be electrically connected thereto.